


野外演习

by completelyevil



Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [3]
Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Field Exercise, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OMCs' death, extremely hurt, non-professional mental problems mentioned, 过去捏造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyevil/pseuds/completelyevil
Summary: Summary：自闭新兵如何和其他人一起度过野外演习的最后一个晚上.avi电影里小会计入狱前是军队的，老爸也是高级长官，所以捏造一下。我们仍未知道那年所看到的小会计的名字，叫克里斯蒂安.沃尔夫也不对因为这是个任务抛的假名字，所以只能全程“他”了orz
Relationships: OMCs/Christian Wolff
Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622116
Kudos: 12





	野外演习

他清点着剩余的物资，战术匕首就放在手边，以防不测，落基山脉从拓荒年代起就让无数闯入者有去无回，高大的灌木林中危机四伏，野兽、天然陷阱、突然而至的恶劣天气，而他没意识到的是，比起驾驶着大篷车的先民们，他还多了一样需要提防的东西：其他虎视眈眈的新兵。

_所罗门.格兰迪，星期一落地，星期二受洗......_

这场演习还有最后一天，他已经快走到集合点，但也已经快到极限了。不出他所料，给定的时间只够沿着计划路线不停地走，而这条路越走越荒僻，他已经断水一天、断粮两天了，咆哮的肚子呼唤着为了减负扔掉的罐头，他却咽不下嚼得只剩木渣的树皮，幸好树汁还能提供些宝贵的水分，他苦中作乐地品尝着苦涩的汁液。

_星期三娶妻，星期四染疾......_

他当然知道爸不会无缘无故把他扔到新兵营，还让他自己选个假名字，他也知道爸绝不是做做样子之后给他一条平坦晋升路的人。

新兵营是最残忍的地方之一，老兵们欺负新兵，新兵之间也会结成小团体去欺负落单的同期兵，军队磨灭个性，也释放野性。不过这对他来说还真不是什么大问题，他虽然沉默寡言，但青春期后迅速长起的高大身材和搏击成绩都让其他新兵望而却步，只能孤立他而不是伤害他，他反倒乐得如此。

现在看来，他还是低估了爸的决心和决策。

_星期五病重，星期六逝去......_

不停的移动和生存搏斗快要把他打垮了，爸一直在训练他对抗天生的病症，但在这里，没有爸，没有叫停，没有缓和，没有贾斯汀，也没有巴克斯，只有每天都在变化的新环境，新状况，新危险。

上帝作证，他真的太讨厌“新”这个词了。

_星期日入地......_

还有最后一天。他抄起匕首，割下一块看起来更嫩的树皮，还有最后一天他就能回到严格刻板的日常生活中去了。

天黑得很快，整场演习中唯一人性化的地方就是山谷里的集合点会打开所有灯光，只要靠得够近就能看到，而在集合点的帐篷里，一场小小的庆功宴正等待着在天亮前准时到达的合格者们。

他翻过最后一个小山包，终于看到了属于现代文明的灯光，这让好几天没见到非自然光的他有些不习惯，但集合之后先是可以饱餐一顿，再在他好不容易习惯起来的行军床上舒舒服服睡上一觉，醒来之后就能回基地去了，说不定能见到爸一面，熟悉而安心的感觉让他感觉到一阵暖流涌过，脸上也不自觉露出微笑。

身后林叶的一阵悉索让他猛地拔出匕首，转过去摆好战斗准备姿势，他已经快到集合点了，绝不能在这出意外。

“嘿，悠着点！”两个和他一样一身破烂工装的新兵走出树林，手里也拿着匕首。他认识他们，这两个人是德州老乡，入伍之后就在德州人的小团体里混得如鱼得水，其中眼角有道伤疤的那个是头儿，另一个壮汉更像是打手，不少新兵都巴结他们。他没惹过这两个人，他们也从没正眼看过他。

他点点头，把匕首收回鞘里，准备继续下山。

“这场演习还真要命，是吧？”有伤疤的那个在他身后搭讪。

“是啊，但士兵总要做好最坏准备，至少我们已经顺利通过演习了。”他生硬地背着爸教给他的话，没转过头也没停下脚步，突然一只手落在他的肩膀上，他惊地猛扭过头，一把扣住不速之客的手臂，然后一个过肩摔将那人掼在地上，厚重的肉坨砸在泥土里，发出沉重的闷响。

是疤脸的壮汉朋友，正躺在落叶里惊愕地看着他。“你有什么毛病？”疤脸走过来抓住他的领口，“他只是想和你打个招呼！”

“抱歉。”他干巴巴地说，医生和爸都说如果对方不高兴了就要道歉，可明明是那家伙先要来打扰他的。

疤脸歪着头笑了下，他还没反应过来就被抱摔在地，匕首也被趁机抽走扔向山坡下，显然疤脸是想好了怎么对付他，在他摔倒之后立刻用裸绞的姿势牢牢卡住他的脖子，他仰起头向后撞，还没撞到疤脸就被一拳打得偏过头去，他在模糊的视线里捕捉到壮汉得逞的坏笑和没收回去的拳头。

“抱歉？他妈的怪胎，你脑子到底哪里不对？”疤脸勒着他的脖子，他则在眩晕中拼命挥起手肘砸向疤脸的腰腹，也许是没想要他脑袋挨了一拳还能继续反抗，疤脸结结实实挨了一记肘击，痛得蜷起腰，但手臂并没有松开，反倒因为这个动作勒的更紧，他感觉眼压在升高，这绝不是个好兆头。

“操你妈的！”壮汉给了他肚子一拳，空空如也的胃袋只反上来一些胆汁，他咬着牙咽下苦涩的液体，借着身后疤脸的支撑抬起腿踹在壮汉的两腿之间，壮汉顿时发出狼嚎一样的惨叫。

他已经听不清那两个人在喊些什么了，眼前只有一片缺氧的白色光点，就在他失去意识之前，疤脸放开了手臂，他的头重重磕在地上，一股血从破皮的额头流下。在他大口喘息时，一只脚踩上他的后背，粗糙的山地靴底透过破损严重的工装扎进他的皮肉。

“操！我他妈阉了你！”壮汉粗喘着，双手还护在被重创的腿间。

“听到了吗，智障？”疤脸弯下腰抓住他的头发，热气呼在他耳边，背上的脚因为重心下沉而踩得更深，“你知道以前是怎么对付你这样脑子有问题的智障的吗——嗯？你说什么？”

“我不是智障。”他感觉有血和自己虚弱的声音一起涌出喉咙。

疤脸尖利的大笑声震得他耳膜生疼，壮汉也跟着笑了起来。“他妈的低能弱智！”疤脸笑着站起身，踩在他背上的脚抬了起来，然后顺势踢在他的肋骨上，“我告诉你，为了让你这样的白痴不惹事生非，他们会找个医生把你阉掉，懂吗？把你的老二切下来！”

他知道自己不是智障，他做过特殊的智商测试，他甚至比普通人更聪明，他只是——用医生的话来说——视野非常狭窄，只能活在自己的规则和世界里，但爸连这也不承认，如果爸知道他被污蔑成智商缺陷，也只会让他自己用拳头解决问题。

就在他调整呼吸、积蓄力量时，树林又发出“飒飒”的声音，另外四个队员也到达了这唯一一处下山的路口，疤脸和壮汉看着新来的人，那四个新兵也看着眼前这明显是霸凌的一幕，却没看见一样准备离开。

“等会，兄弟们，反正距离集合时间还有好几个小时。”疤脸踢了下他，“为什么不陪我们的小智障玩一会？”

那四个人明显并不想耽误集合时间，但疤脸的话从来不是商量的意思，而他们还想舒服一点在新兵营混下去。“他怎么惹到你了？”其中一个人问。

他感觉什么东西沉进了胃里，对付两个人已经很难了，赤手空拳对付六个人，就算是他和巴克斯的格斗教官也未必能做到。

“你们不觉得奇怪吗？什么时候军队也招收这种低智儿了？”疤脸嗤笑着说，“小子，你是因为长得太高了，被送来替我们挡子弹的吗？”

所有人都被逗笑了，或者至少是看上去像是被逗笑了。他后知后觉地发现所有人都有自己的小组和同伴，虽然衣服也有些破烂，但没人像他一样被缺水和饥饿折磨着。以后他要记住做任何事都要提前做好所有规划，如果条件允许，还要找个和贾斯汀一样可以信赖的合伙人。看！如果爸在，爸会很高兴他已经能从错误中总结教训了。

“刚才说到哪了？哦，我在给他解释，人们是怎么帮他这样的傻子做阉割手术的，就像防止公牛斗殴一样。”又是一阵哄笑，他搞不懂这样的手术到底哪里好笑，但隐约感觉他们笑得并不是手术本身。

疤脸走回他身边，打手势让壮汉抓着他的手臂将他从地上提起来，然后掏出自己的匕首，粗鲁地割断了他仔细系好的武装腰带。“按住他，让我们看看他到底是不是头公牛。”

他猛地挣脱壮汉松垮的钳制，蓄力的一拳正中疤脸的颧骨，他感觉指关节骨折般的痛，想必被这一拳掀翻在地的疤脸只会更痛，但这已经是他反抗的极限了，下一秒，壮汉重新死死抓住他的手腕，用力将他的两条手臂扭向身后，直到骨头发出不堪的吱嘎声，疤脸从地上站起来，啐出一口带血的唾沫。

他瞪大眼睛，巴克斯不在这儿，爸也不在这儿......

_所罗门.格兰迪......_

出乎意料的，疤脸并没有揍他，而是晃了晃匕首：“我们把你从狼群里救出来时，你的老二已经被咬烂了，只能全都切下去，真可惜啊。”

没有武装腰带，他的裤子很容易就被扯掉了，露出里面的纯棉四角裤。“小男孩的小短裤。”疤脸吹了个口哨，向周围的人做了个演出开始似的姿势，然后用匕首割开柔软的布料，“哇哦，小男孩可有个大家伙！”

他不知道该怎么面对这种情况，他的阴茎暴露在陌生人的目光中，爸说这样是不对的，他不可以这么做，也不可以让别人这么做。

“真不错啊，大公牛。你的女朋友肯定爱死你了吧？”疤脸饶有兴致地看着他垂在腿间的阴茎，用匕首的柄挑起他尺寸超规格的柱身，他感到一阵恶心，他无法忍受不卫生，每天他都会仔细清洗私处和换洗的内裤，很大一部分水都是在清洁中浪费掉的。

那种够不到的痒又开始遍布他全身，就像有什么特别急但又不知道具体是什么的事还没有去做一样，他很熟悉这种感觉，如果再有任何出格的事情，他一直处于临界状态的精神可能就会崩溃掉。

“唔，你有过女朋友吗？”疤脸撤走匕首，直接扔到地上，伸手拍了拍他的脸，“没有？那可真是太可惜了，还没尝过高潮的滋味就要和小兄弟告别了——嘿，我有个好主意。”

其他人都一副诧异的样子，疤脸盯着他的脸，慢慢眯起眼睛。他不知道疤脸想做什么，但他很明确自己不想失去身体的一部分，如果疤脸要做的事情能缓出让他恢复力气的时间......

“今天是个不错的晚上，小智障，在你和你的老二说再见之前，刚好我也想借这个机会验证一个我听别人说过的传闻。”疤脸从背包里拿出水壶，傲慢地对壮汉说，“让他跪下，趴好。”

他几乎脱臼的手臂被放开了，壮汉按着他受伤的后背让他双膝跪下，然后给了他肚子一脚：“趴好！听不懂吗？”

突然而至的什么东西抽在他裸露在外的屁股上，是他自己的腰带，他再不理解动作里的潜台词也知道这是一种对孩子的惩罚，如果对成年人，那就是一种侮辱。他挣扎着，试图躲开接连抽在屁股上的腰带。

“他妈的，别扭了，你这么扁的屁股，扭的比最骚的婊子都欢。”疤脸充满恶意的声音说着不堪入耳的话，他不知道自己和婊子有什么一样的地方，但也不会听不出疤脸是在羞辱他，更别提其他人都哄笑起来，他虽然不能直接观察别人的情绪，但通过别人的反应逆向推测是他矫正训练中很重要的一部分。

一股微凉的液体划过他的隐私部位，疤脸正拿着水壶，把里面剩余的水倒在他的屁股上。他皱起眉，已经很久没喝过水的嗓子听到水声就开始不住吞咽，疤脸注意到他的样子，爆发出一阵大笑：“你怎么回事？一副馋的要死的样子，他妈的，你入伍是应征的军妓吗？”

其他人笑得更大声了，本来打算带其他三个人离开的那个队长模样的人此时也凑上前来，粗糙的手指抚摸过他被抽得肿痛的臀肉。“虽然扁了点，但手感可不比娘们儿的差。你还真是会选。”队长恭维着疤脸，后者得意地笑了下。

他急促地喘着气，越来越陌生的事让他陷入恐慌，他们在干什么？要羞辱他、折磨他然后，真像疤脸威胁的那样，要阉割他？

一根冰凉的东西突然抵在他难以启齿的部位，他慌忙向前爬去，却被壮汉一把按住后颈，他看到身后传来微弱的灯光，那根东西是笔形手电。

“还挺干净的，是不是妈妈告诉你要天天把屁屁洗干净？”又是一阵刺耳的大笑，那些原本不情不愿留下来的人已经变成看好戏的态度，甚至有几分跃跃欲试。

不许提妈！他只感觉耳朵里充斥着血液冲击的声音，妈，妈，妈，妈抛弃了他，抛弃了巴克斯，抛弃了爸，就因为他是亚斯伯格综合征，他渴望却无法与外界交流，只能日复一日沉浸在狭窄的自我，他会突然歇斯底里，疯了一样对身边的一切宣泄暴力，但那是很久很久以前的事了，他现在不会了，他已经能控制住自己、能与其他人交流了，可为什么妈还不回来？为什么妈还不愿意见他？

撕裂的剧痛从肛门传来，他痛得嚎叫一声，全身肌肉都绷紧了，被半褪的裤子制约住的双腿猛蹬身后，却被疤脸躲开了，壮汉再次牢牢钳制住他的手臂，手肘抵在他的肩窝，用力一拽，右臂脱臼的声音在空荡的林间格外刺耳，令人毛骨悚然。

“你又在嘟囔什么呢？”疤脸用力把那根细棍捅了进来，他能感觉到有血流了出来，他的嘴唇在哆嗦，连他自己也快听不清自己在说什么了，“什么所罗门.格兰迪？”

“所罗门.格兰迪，星期一落地，星期二受洗！”他急迫地背着，后背高高拱起，体内燃烧的火在啮食他的内脏，一切都乱掉了，他不知道——他不行，他，他该怎么做？到底发生了什么？爸！巴克斯！爸——！他低下头，额头用力抵着粗粝的地面，试图用熟悉的痛让自己摆脱病症爆发的征兆，刚止住的血又从伤口里汩汩流出，“星期五病重，星期六逝去，星期日——”

他还没背完，队长突然走到他面前跪下，揪着他的头发让他抬起头，不轻不重地给了他一记耳光：“妈的，果然是个傻子。别念叨了，低能，会不会用你的嘴做点别的！”

还没背完！他感觉自己又不能呼吸了，还有两句，还有——

队长解开了自己的腰带，隐私部位也露在空气中。他闻到那东西的味道后皱起眉，没人告诉过队长要注意卫生、不能把隐私部位露出来给别人吗？

“如果你敢咬，我会把你所有牙都敲下来！”队长一只手掐住他的脸颊迫使他张开嘴，另一只手扶住已经立起来的小兄弟，然后将那东西塞进他的嘴里，反胃感让他不住干呕，那根老二却越来越深，直接顶在他的软腭上。

“哇哦，老兄，你比我还等不及啊！”疤脸发出一声装模作样的惊呼，开始用那根笔搅动他最私密的部位，怪异的疼痛让他闷哼起来，声音却被嘴里的东西堵在嗓子眼。

“我之前还没仔细看过这小子的脸，你们看看这漂亮眼睛，多亮，简直不像个傻子。”队长的手让他没办法合上牙齿，只能晃动脑袋试图摆脱，但这似乎只是更取悦了队长，“还有泪痣，妈的，哪个大男人会有泪痣？”

“我以为你是个直的？”疤脸笑嘻嘻地说。

“军队连个母兔子都没有！”队长有些心虚地辩解，身下又用力耸动几下，被湿润软肉包裹的感觉实在是太好了。听着他的喉咙被操出的哽咽和黏腻水声，一直没有动作的那三个人也开始隔着裤子揉弄起自己的胯下。 

“母兔子？你那活儿也没这么小吧。嘿，据说俄罗斯兵都是直接去树林里操熊的。”

队长猛地一个挺身，直接射在他的喉咙里，在他呛咳不止的时候将软下来的老二抽出来，在他的脸上蹭去唾液和精液，然后拍了拍他糊着血和秽物的脸颊。“这不比熊好？看他多乖，会背妈妈教的童谣呢。可别哭啊，小傻子，我们陪你玩呢。”

他这才注意到自己流泪了，这只是单纯因为窒息而溢出的生理性泪水吗？他不知道在集合点的营地灯的微弱光芒下，他的模样对很久没发泄过的新兵们来说有多大的吸引力，他总是紧蹙的眉头因惊愕和痛苦而拧得更紧，瞪大的眼睛像只受伤的小兽，满是自己的小世界被打破后的惶恐失措，肮脏的精液沾在他的嘴角，还有一些滑到他下巴上的浅缝，缺氧的后遗症让他无意识地伸出一小节舌尖舔着嘴唇，一边急促地喘息着，喉结颤动。

疤脸抽出沾满血的笔形手电，手指伸进去用力地翻搅着嫩肉，他咳出脏兮兮的白浊，受伤的嗓子只能发出嘶嘶的咆哮。“还给自己洗得干干净净的，除了智障还有谁他妈的会浪费饮用水来洗屁股啊。”

新兵们都粗声粗气地笑了。“别说了，我他妈要射了！”其中一个喘着气，手上的动作越来越快。

“别急啊，还有的是时间。”疤脸残忍地微笑着，向被暴力打开的肉洞里倒了些水，然后借着血水聊胜于无的润滑操进了他的身体。

他痛得昂起头，又将头磕在地上，试图分散后面难忍的剧痛，比手电粗了不止两倍的东西要将他捅穿了，温热的血顺着大腿内侧缓缓淌下，脱臼的手臂让他支撑不住自己，整个身体都随着身后侵犯的动作前后摇晃。

壮汉用一只膝盖压住他的左臂，然后解开腰带，用唾沫润湿了手掌，也握住老二开始抽动。“要不别把他阉了，反正他是个傻子，说什么也不会有人信，以后玩这小傻子的机会多着呢！”

“我那是吓唬他的，还能真阉了他？你愿意为个傻子上军事法庭就自己去好了。”疤脸扣住他的腰，不长但粗的老二不断摩擦着脆弱的肠肉，他突然感觉一道电流打进了脑子，身体不受控制地颤抖着，疤脸显然也注意到了，“操，果然是真的，男人被操也能爽到！”

说完那根东西就不停地顶向同一个位置，像鞭子一样凶狠地责罚着从未被触碰过的敏感点，撕裂伤的疼痛渐渐麻木了，只剩下阵阵酥麻奇异的感觉传向大脑，他感觉自己的阴茎也在变硬。

青春期第一次梦遗之后，他就按照爸的要求，每隔半个月左右手淫一次，这事没什么舒不舒服的，只是身体的需求而已，就像吃饭和睡觉一样，但必须按他自己的步调来，要先洗澡，然后特别洗干净手，在床上铺好一次性亚麻毛巾，还有他最习惯的那款水性润滑液，他从没再卧室以外的地方勃起过。

疤脸的指甲几乎抠进他的皮肤，“啪啪”的粘腻水声在一片粗喘声中变得更加怪异，壮汉松开膝盖，像队长一样跪在他前面，一只手揪着他的头发，另一只手扶着老二划过他的嘴唇，然后射在他的脸上。疤脸加速挺动，腰胯猛地一顶，然后也射了出来。

“真他妈的，又湿又紧，还挺干净，你是不是好几天没吃饭了？”疤脸提上裤子，还没吃到肉的三个人开始向他靠近，“现在吃饱了吗？操，你又他妈在叨咕什么呢？”

_所罗门.格兰迪，星期一落地，星期二受洗......_

他自由的左臂终于够到了疤脸自己的那把匕首，趁疤脸凑过来的一瞬间，他用腰腹的力量支起上半身，匕首准确无误地划开了疤脸的颈动脉，滚烫的血喷了出来，溅在他的脸和胸膛上。壮汉惊呆在原处，连裤子都没来得及提上，他把匕首捅进壮汉的肋骨之间，大概是心脏的位置，壮汉向后栽去，他顺势拔出匕首。

_星期三娶妻，星期四染疾，星期五病重......_

队长握着匕首，试探着向他走过来，另外三个人也匆匆提起裤子，拿起匕首随时准备应战。他的裤子还掉在脚踝上，所以只能等队长先发起攻击。

“妈的，等等！”队长把匕首插回腰带，“反正也会有人在演习中牺牲，我们不如就把这件事忘掉——啊！”

他突然的动作让队长惊叫出声，但他只是蹲下身子，将裤子提起来，失去了腰带的裤子松垮地卡在他的腰上，掩盖住疤脸的手掌留下的瘀痕。

“天！别吓我了，真的。”队长舒了口气，他向队长走过去，看着队长的眼神从放松变得疑惑，然后迅速挥起匕首割开队长的喉咙。

_星期六逝去，星期日入地......_

“你做错了事，但没说对不起。”他自语般对着队长的尸体说。

_所罗门.格兰迪，这一辈子走到底。_

在尸体失禁的恶臭中，一股淡淡的尿骚味已经没人会注意到了，另外三个人疯了一样地向树林中跑去，他知道自己可能做的过分了，他也不确定爸会赞同他还是为此惩罚他。

但不管怎么说.......

他用水壶里剩下的水洗净了脸上的血和脏东西，屁股里恶心的感觉估计要回到集合点才能处理了，他瘸着腿，一步一步挨下山坡，集合点的灯光就在眼前。

不管怎么说，他背完了。


End file.
